


Mark on the Door

by Dustydexx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo thinks he's a dragon, M/M, fucking adorable, super cute family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would not have found it, if it hadn't been for that mark on the door." Ten years later, Bilbo still has the mark on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark on the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hobbit/LOTR or it's characters.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

Bilbo had been tending to garden, pulling out those pesky weeds and tending to his poor daisies which had been suffering badly this season. It had caught the corner of his eyes and at first, he ignored it. Only to stop and look back again.

At first glance, you would merely see a round and bright green door. But if you loomed closer, you would see what Bilbo was looking at.

It was the rune for "G", Bilbo knew that now. It was the mark that had led the 13 Dwarves to his home and thus, led him on his unexpected journey (1). It was the mark that had started it all.

Ten years later, and that rune was still there. Bilbo could lie and say he had forgotten about it, which was why it hadn't yet been painted over. But the truth was, he didn't want to paint it over. 

Bilbo dropped his little shovel and the weeds in his other hand, moving to kneel before the mark on his door. His fingers traced the subtle mark, it was a wonder any of the Dwarves had seen it at all.

Memories seemed to flood back into his mind, as if a dam had been broken and the rampant waters were now loose.

"There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo remembers crying out after Thorin's statement of "I would not have found it all, if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo remembers the Dwarves singing the tale of Erebor before his fire, remembered the ominous feeling that filled his heart upon hearing it, and the nightmares the followed in his dreams afterwards. 

He remembers staring at the contract, long after the Dwarves had left. And he remembers the feeling that set in his heart, that absolute decision. He needed to go on the adventure and help reclaim the homeland.

He also remembers the bad memories. The insults and belittling words. ("You are a burden. You have no place amougest us.") he remembers the cold, hungry and sleepless nights. 

But mostly, Bilbo remembers Thorin holding him over the edge of the mountain. Remembers tears starting to fall from his eyes as Thorin yelled and shook him, threatening to let the Hobbit plummet to his death. 

That was something he'd really rather not remember, in the end. 

Bilbo pulled his hands away from the mark, noticing tears starting to fall and soak into the ground below. He moved to put his fingers back on the indent in the wood, only to nearly jump out of his skin when a small but loud voice cut through the air around him.

"Uncle Bilbo!! Uncle Bilbo!!" A young Frodo calls out, jumping into Bilbo's chest with a leap and bound. 

The curly brown haired Hobbit child was always so full of energy and wonder, ready to hop and run at a moment notice. Frodo's parents had died nearly two years ago and Bilbo didn't hesitate to take in the youngster, unable to bear the thought of Frodo living with some unknown Hobbit family. 

"Hello, my dear Frodo!" Bilbo greets with a bright smile down at his nephew, not realizing that Frodo could see the wet trail his tears had left. "Uncle Bilbo, why are you crying?" Frodo's voice was worried and confused, his innocent blue eyes staring up at Bilbo's face.

"Why-" "Frodo! You mustn't run so fast! You could get hurt!" Came the deep and stern voice of Thorin, who bounded around the corner, only to stop upon seeing Frodo clutching his lover's shirt.

"Frodo-" "Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo is crying!!" Thorin's blue eyes widened as he hurried over to Bilbo's side, kneeling down next to Frodo, who now stood between Bilbo's legs. "Bilbo, why are you crying?" Thorin's voice was worried and rough around the edges, a protective feeling surged through his blood as he looked upon his lover. 

"I'm not crying, not really. I'm just... remembering." Bilbo admits, eyes wandering over to the mark on the round green door. Thorin followed Bilbo's eyes, his own widening then turning back to Bilbo, understanding sparkling in them. 

"Frodo, would you go inside and leave me and Uncle Bilbo for a moment?" Thorin asks the young Hobbit. Frodo nods, moving from Bilbo's lap, opening the door and bounding into the Hobbit hole, leaving Thorin and Bilbo on the ground.

"It was a long time ago." Thorin comments, looking at the mark again. Bilbo smiles, looking over at the face of his lover in the sun. "It t'was not that long ago." Bilbo replies. Thorin chuckles softly, nodding. "Ten years. It was ten years ago." Bilbo eyes widened in surprise. "Ten years? Feels more like ten months." Thorin's fingers move to Bilbo's brown curls, petting the hair gently. "You haven't changed a bit." (2). 

Bilbo lets his finger push Thorin's hair behind his ear, chuckling softly. "Yes, and you've gone grey." Thorin scoffs, amusement shining in his deep blue eyes. "Hardly."

Which was true, Thorin didn't look all that different, though a few more streaks of grey was lining his dark brown hair. But his blue eyes sparkled just as they did ten years ago.

Bilbo smiles and rests his head against Thorin's chest. "Do you ever miss it?" Bilbo asks, mostly into Thorin's broad chest. "Miss what?" "The mountain."

Thorin's gaze softens as he stares down at Bilbo. "Not as much as I would have missed you, if I hadn't come with you. And, I would never have come to know Frodo as well." 

Bilbo had been a little apprehensive about Thorin meeting Frodo, but it had turned out just well, Frodo instantly falling in love with Thorin, Thorin doing the same. 

"I love you, Bilbo Baggins. Never forget that." Thorin says softly, voice filled with the utmost love. "And I love you, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo leans up, placing a soft kiss on Thorin's lips.

Thorin went to kiss back, only for the two to separate when Frodo's voice yelled out through the open window, "Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin, will you come and tell me the story of the dragon again?" Bilbo smiles along with Thorin, who nods. "Yes Frodo, we're coming." Frodo retreats from the window, leaving Bilbo and Thorin in silence again. 

"Come along, love. You know how impatient Frodo gets. Remember when we waited too long, and came to find him standing on a pile of silverwear he pulled from the drawers-" "And claimed to be Frodo the Magnificent, the dragon guarding 'Bag End's Silver Hoard'." Bilbo finishes, laughing. "Yes, I remember." He takes Thorin's hand, rising to his feet with the Dwarf. 

Thorin and Bilbo close the door behind them, hurrying when they hear Frodo's dragon roar. "None shall take the gleaming hoard from me, Frodo the Magnificent!!!!"

Bilbo remembers being quite upset upon hearing about the mark. But now;

Bilbo would not trade that mark for anything in all of Middle-Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got some intense feels as I was watching Fellowship of the Ring and saw Bilbo's door. I instantly remembered the mark on the door in The Hobbit and wondered "What if Bilbo still has the mark on his door?". So yeah, somehow that became this and Bagginshield.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3
> 
> 1) Ha ha, title of the movie! 
> 
> 2) Yeah, hmmm, I wonder WHY. Certainly nothing to do with any RING of sorts.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I'm thinking about making a series of family themed stories. I.e, little works about Thorin, Bilbo and Frodo and their lives together.
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
